One leads to another
by Timbriny
Summary: Lucy throws a party, but it end ups being a bored ass party, so she decides to make everyone play a game. NatsuxLucyXErzaXGrayxJuvia


It was already midnight and the party was still going, although it seemed completely otherwise. No one was talking and everyone had a bored looked in their eyes. Natsu was looking out of the window, Erza was eating a slice of cake completely by herself, Juvia was spying on Gray without getting too close to him and the stripper ice mage was eating a few ice cubes. Since Lucy didn't want her first and hopefully not last party to be a complete pain in the ass, so she started thinking on something all five of them could do that would raise their spirits.

When an idea hit her, she ran over to the kitchen, started to look in the trash with hopes to find en empty bottle and right when she was about to give up, there it was, exactly at the bottom of the garbage bag. She grabbed it and walked back to the dining room.

"Everyone come here. I know what we will do next" she said as she entered the room, calling everyone's attention to why she was so excited. As they gathered around the celestial wizard, she showed them the bottle, which made all of them give her a 'what the hell are we going to do with that' kind of look.

"Just sit in a circle and I'll explain what we will be doing, okay guys?" she said, and as she finished all of the Fairy Tail wizards sat down in a circle. Natsu sat next to Lucy, who was sitting beside Erza, who was followed by Gray and, at last, Juvia was between the two male mages.

"Now what?" Natsu asked as everyone took their places, scratching his hair like he was trying to find out what they would do next, and wasn't getting any good ideas.

"Now we are going to play the 'Dare Bottle' game" Lucy answered with a big smile on her face as she looked to everyone's face.

"What the hell is that, Lucy?" Gray asked, as he had never heard of the game, and he always like to thought he knew all there was to know about games.

"It's very simple. A person spins this bottle and when it stops, the one who made it spin as to give an order to the person the bottle cap pointed. After the deed is done the one who was dared gets to spin the bottle. Easy right? OH, and the people who is told what to do, as to obey disregarding whatever comments he or she might have. So, basically you can order whatever you want." She said with an even bigger smile on her face. "So who wants to give it the first spin?" she asked as she placed the bottle in the middle of the circle formed between the five friends.

No one answered as everyone looked to each other's eyes, too embarrassed to be the first one to play. This lasted for a few uncomfortable until, out of nowhere, Erza grabbed the bottle and gave it a strong turn. She slowly backed away back to her original position and, as everyone was doing, followed the bottle with her eyes the whole time. When it finally stopped, the cap was pointing to Juvia.

"Uh-h Juvia, I d-dare you t-to…lick your finger from base to nail.S-slowly" Erza said nervously as she didn't have the slightest idea of what to tell the water mage what to do. Juvia looked at Erza with a surprised and embarrassed look on her eyes, but soon started to obey. With the face red as the hair of the woman who had just dared her, she let out her tongue and licked her finger as Erza had commanded her, leaving a fin trace of saliva behind. Everyone looked at Juvia with full focus on what she was doing and only as she finished did Gray noticed a small pressure against his pants. Luckily he was still wearing pants, otherwise his hard member would have been seen by all of them.

"Juvia's turn. You better pray it doesn't land on you Erza" she said with her eyes full of revenge and her mind full of embarrassing ideas as she grabbed the bottle and spun the bottle. After a few turns it stopped pointing to Natsu.

"Juvia dares you to kiss Lucy's neck" she said, making Natsu jaw hit the floor and giving Lucy a small smile. Out of everyone, she was the one really enjoying this situation, so far. Being forced by the rules, Natsu slowly leaned over to Lucy, giving her time to remove her hair of his way. After that he slowly licked the blonde's neck making shivers run through her entire body. It took Lucy all of her willpower to hold a soft moan that almost escaped her lips. When he finished Natsu sat back in his position, with a big ass blush in his face. Before anyone could say anything, Natsu grabbed the bottle and made it turn, ending up pointing to the scarlet haired mage.

"Well well, Erza what will I made you do?" he said out loud so everyone could see he was about to say an embarrassing dare. "I know. I order you to re-equip your Seduction Armor." he finally said with a big smile following his words. After hearing his dare Erza just stood there with face red as her hair. Since she had agreed to play and was now forced by the rules to obey, she stood up and before anyone could cover their eyes because of the flashy lights the mage sent out, there she was, wearing the little maid's cup, the sexy white top, that gave a very good view of her ample breast, the cute pink panties, that gave her an even sexier look, followed by a pair of long string tights that made the mighty Titania look like a naughty girl. Erza sat down as quickly as she stood up, trying to cover her body from the eyes of her friends, still bearing a strong red blush on her face, and as she returned to her original spot, she grabbed the object of their game and gave it a spun, pointing, in the end, to the ice mage.

"Gray, I dare you to remove all of your clothes….in front of Juvia, and remain naked until the end." Erza commanded with an authoritative voice, making her look like she wasn't interested on what was hidden beneath the clothes. At first, both Gray and Juvia blushed, almost in synchrony, and as if some force was controlling him he raised himself, stepped inside the circle, placing himself in front of the bluenette. He started by removing his shirt and pants, however he did it without even realizing, like it normally happened, but as he was just standing in his boxers he remembered his boner, now even bigger from watching Erza in her most reveling armor. As his waist was practically on the same level of Juvia's eyes, she couldn't stop but notice his erection, making her blush even more, cause yes, she had already turned as red as blood since he took off his shirt. Hesitating a little, Gray slowly grabs the strap of his boxers and pulls them down, staying completely naked in front of everyone, much to Natsu's dislike, since the dragon slayer had turned his head the other way the moment the stripper grabbed his boxers. However it didn't last long, as Natsu returned his head to its normal position as Gray sat down. Natsu noticed that, not only Juvia, but also Lucy and Erza were now blushing incredibly from the sight of the ice mage body, and mostly his hard member who looked like it was pulling the girl's eyes in its direction. The moment Gray sits back in his place he just takes a deep breath and spins the bottle, ending up pointing to Lucy, who received this new with a big smile on her face and her eyes full of excitement.

"Lucy, I dare you to go over to Erza and kiss her. On the mouth." Gray dared, causing Natsu, Juvia and Erza to open their mouth from surprise. However, the one who should be surprised, Lucy, was more than happy to obey the order, so, she crawled to the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail and took the fact that she still had her mouth open to kiss her, and slide her tongue inside, causing Erza's eyes to open even more from the sensation. Both tongues fought for dominance as the kiss endured and Erza had already closed her eyes to enhance the feeling of the long, sweet kiss Lucy was giving her. As Lucy stopped the kiss for air, "on the way out" she licked Erza's lip, causing her to moan from the feeling. The moment Lucy really removed her mouth away from her's, Erza felt a shiver run through her body due to the sudden loss of contact. Lucy quickly sat down and spun the bottle, much to her delight that it pointed to Juvia.

"Juvia, I dare you to give a hand job to Gray" she said with a very loud giggling followed by a devious smile. Juvia didn't even hesitate as she knew that was what she wanted, so, before Gray could realize, she was stroking his hard member from base to top. Liking the feeling, Gray pulls back his arms and supports his weight on them, letting his head fall back to enjoy Juvia's hand to the fullest and her more space to work. Juvia soon felt his dick getting even harder and noticed it was getting more difficult to move the hand up and down, so, very seductively, she spits on his length to make it wet and to be able to increase the speed. Erza, Natsu and Lucy just did what they could, they watched as Juvia stroke very fast Gray's dick, making him to let out countless moans. After a while she stopped like she hadn't being doing something that sexual, and spun the bottle, leading towards Natsu's spot.

"Juvia dares you to remove Lucy's clothes" she said looking at Lucy with an evil smile on her face, who only winked and smiled at her in response. Natsu got up and extended his hand to Lucy to help her get up. As soon as she was standing, he started by unbutton her white shirt, leaving as he worked his way down the buttons, her yellow bra, who soon he unhooked releasing her big breasts and making them jump a bit. He then work his way with her boots raising her leg before pulling the said boot off, and, as she was barefoot, he grabbed her skirt and slowly pulled it down. When it reached the floor he grabbed one of Lucy's legs again and lift it up a bit, to release it from the skirt and repeated the process with the other one. Finally, she only had her white panties on, which Natsu gladly took off, pulling it down her legs, occasionally touching them with the tip of his fingers causing a shiver run through her body. As she was completely naked he rose and only then he looked down at the blonde's body, seeing how perfect her big breasts were, how soft they looked, with the small purple nipples and how desirable her shaved pussy looked like. This sight made Natsu's face to turn red and also "woke up" his little friend. Quickly, as he didn't want Lucy to see his boner through his pants he sat down waited for her to sit as well and spun the bottle, ending pointing to Erza.

"Erza, I order you to get naked" Natsu said with his eyes full of lust and desire and happiness, due to the fact he was now ordering the one who usually gave him orders. Erza, now not so shy, stood up, and removed her clothes in a sexy way that gave the impression she wasn't ashamed of her body and was happy to show it. Not only Natsu, but also Gray, noticed her large ample breasts look way better without anything holding them back, her nipples with a pink, slightly darker than Lucy's look perfectly on her chest and her pussy, unlike Lucy's, showing off a few red public hairs. Her body, like most of Fairy Tail's girls was very sexy with the curves in all the right places and very desiring and hot legs, not to fat, not to slim. After completing the dare, Erza sat back and like all the other, spun the bottle, this time facing Juvia.

"Since everyone is getting naked, I don't see why you shouldn't too Juvia. I dare you get naked as well." Erza ordered, and pretty much like she did, Juvia got up, removed her dress and let everyone see her slim, yet full of curves body, her big breast although not as big as Lucy's or Erza's and like the last one her blue public hair, making her a wonderful sight to any boy. As she got naked, Gray's dick, which was still hard, only got bigger at the marvelous sight under his eyes, and so did Natsu's, although he was still wearing clothes so no one but him noticed it.

"You like what you see Gray?" Lucy asked out of nowhere when she noticed him drooling and his dick getting bigger.

"S-shut up, Lucy" Gray answered with a huge blush on his face, which only made Lucy smile and giggle a bit. As Juvia sat down, she quickly grabbed the bottle and gave it a hard turn, making it spin, finishing with the cap facing Natsu.

"Juvia notices you are the only one wearing clothes, so Juvia commands you to take them off" and as she finished her sentence, Natsu got up and with only a pull, he ripped his shirt off, reveling his muscular torso, only to, after grabs his pants and boxers and do the same thing, reveling to everyone he was also hard, like Gray. He quickly sat down and spun the bottle, stopping facing Gray.

"You have to lick Erza's vagina, ice queen" Natsu ordered with a huge smile on his face. Gray didn't mind since all of them knew where the game was headed from the point when he and Lucy got naked, so he approached Erza, only to be received by her with her legs opened and the eyes full of desire and lust. Gray's grabbed her thighs and started to lick the outside, making Erza shiver. He continued licking her there for a few minutes, all the time she letting out quiet moans, until he pushed his tongue out, receiving her first out loud moan. He explored her insides with his tongues hitting her inner walls and each time making her let out another loud moan. She then grabbed his head, slugging her fingers through his hair and pushing him a little against her, saying she wanted him to go deeper. He obeyed and went deeper making her entire body shake from the ecstasy. As he continued to lick her, he felt her vagina getting wet and before he could back off, she reached her orgasm. He removed his tongue making Erza moan from the lost of contact and swallowed what little of her fluid he had in his tongue. Returning to his seat, he grabbed and spun the bottle, ending facing Lucy.

"Go over to Juvia and suck her boob until milk come out" he dared and Lucy expecting something sexual, just crawled over to Juvia and started sucking her left breast. At first she just sucked it "normally" making Juvia moan each time she pulled, but after a while she started to run her finger all around Juvia's nipple, occasionally biting it softly, making Juvia tremble from the amount of pleasure given to her. She continued this until she felt her milk feel out her mouth. When it did, she backed away, swallowed the milk that the water mage had given her, went back to her seat and spun the object, ending up facing towards Erza.

"Go to Natsu and suck his dick until he says you can stop" Lucy said with a smile. Erza crawled like a cat towards Natsu and started to lick the head of his member, making him moan from the feeling. She then started t go deeper; always licking the length of the dragon slayer, making him moan each time she dug deeper. After a while she went all the way, making Natsu's dick touch the back of her throat, and came back, then in gain and so far for a few minutes.

" Er-Erza, you can you stop now. That was amazing" he said smiling at her, ending up receiving a little smile back a quick kiss on the tip of his dick before she returned to her place. As she reached it, she spun the bottle to Juvia.

"Go to Gray and sit on his dick with your pussy and jump on it." She commanded the water mage and as she did, Juvia approached Gray, placed each of her hands on one of his shoulders and pushed him down until he was completely lied facing up. She then crawled over him and slowly sat on his dick. At first she started jumping slow, so she could get used to the feeling, although that didn't stopped her from releasing numerous moans. As she got used to it, she started to speed up and started also to make him go deeper inside of her. Out of instinct Gray grabbed Juvia's bouncing boobs and massaged them while letting out moans from feeling his dick touch the inner walls of Juvia's pussy. After a while he couldn't hold it anymore and released his seed inside her, not realizing she had achieved her orgasm. Juvia got up slowly and lied on top of Gray, resting her head on his chest and feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

"We are out" Gray said to the other three mages, breathing heavily.

"What now? We can't play with just three." Erza implied, after hearing Gray's words.

"Well, I'm still hard, and I haven't cum yet" Natsu said with a big smile on his face and his eyes full of desire for the two female mages.

"What do you say, Erza. Wanna play with him a little?" Lucy asked looking over at the scarlet hair mage then to Natsu who was smiling at the two of them.

"You suck his dick while I sit on his face" Erza said, getting up and gently pulling Natsu down until he was completely facing up. Then she sat on his face, making him grab her thighs and start to lick her hairy entrance before going in.

As he prepared Erza for what was coming, Lucy got closer to his dick and started to lick his whole length, playing with his balls while she did so. Before putting his dick inside her mouth, she planted a soft kiss on the tip and gave it a small bite, making Natsu moan at her touch. While Lucy now fully sucked his dick, Natsu had entered Erza's pussy and was now licking her inner walls making her moan each time he touched her fluid insides. Natsu continued to lick Erza's vagina and while he did it Lucy had gotten up and sat on his dick, very much like Juvia had sat on Gray's, the difference being she was kissing Erza while both their breasts were touching each other's, making the nipples rub on the other one's. Natsu couldn't stop his moaning since Lucy had being jumping on his dick for a few minutes now and he felt her walls closing in on his member making it harder for him to contain his sperm from being released. Erza and Lucy also couldn't stop her moans as well, but in their case was because, besides having their breasts rubbing against each other and having her tongues in a fierce battle for dominance inside Lucy's mouth, one was feeling Natsu's tongues all over her inner walls and the other felt his hard dick reach new limits every time she went down.

Neither one of them held much longer in this condition, and they all reached their limits. Natsu released his cum inside Lucy's pussy and at the same time she covered his dick with her own fluids, while Erza released her fluid all over Natsu's tongue, making him lick his lips with it and then swallow what was left on it.

Both girls got up, only to lie down next to Natsu, each one on one of his arms with one of their hands on his chest, and with her fingers intertwined on each other's. The threes closed their eyes and let sleep take over as he had done to Gray and Juvia. All Erza and Lucy needed to stay warm was his body pressed against her's, and so, they all really fell asleep.


End file.
